1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arm rest device that is mounted into the cavity that is part of the molded console that is located between the driver and the front passenger seats of certain vehicles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous patents have been granted on arm rest constructions that are attached to vehicle doors and windows. Examples of these are U.S. Pat. No. 1,695,549 which was issued to J. Hausler on Dec. 18, 1928. This device fits over the lower molding of a vehicle window. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,756,694, which was issued to H. Loehr on Apr. 29, 1930 is also attachable to a vehicle door molding. U.S. Pat. No. 1,426,787 of Spencer and U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,637 of DePinto also show devices being adapted to be attached from the window well of an automobile. More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,867 was issued to Frank M. Cluba on Mar. 15, 1988 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,584 was issued to Pierce H. White on Jun. 3, 1986. Both of these devices also attach to automobile window wells.
None of the above-described inventions demonstrate an arm rest that is located between the driver seat and the front passenger seat of certain vehicles, which would thus be available to both driver and front seat passenger.